


Türchen 11 - Glühwein

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Das heutige Pärchen hat sich Scherbenprinzessin gewünscht! Wunschwort war Glühwein.
Relationships: Kevin Großkreutz/Manuel Neuer
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 3





	Türchen 11 - Glühwein

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwo im Nirgendwo gibt es nichts. Nur Kevin. Und Glühwein.

Irgendetwas riecht anders. Es ist ein Geruch, der neu hier ist, der besonders auffällt, weil man hier zurzeit kaum etwas anderes riecht als die beißende Kälte, als den Frost, und Manu schnüffelt in die Luft, um ihn zu deuten, um ihn zu verstehen.

Süß, irgendwie. Warm und süß, wobei 'warm' vermutlich selbstverständlich ist, weil es nur etwas Warmes sein kann, das sich von der allgegenwärtigen Kälte abhebt.

Seine Finger schließen sich fester um den kleinen Fisch in seiner Hand, lenken ihn damit von dem Geruch ab, erinnern ihn wieder an seine Jagd gerade eben. Man kann das noch nicht einmal als Erfolg bezeichnen - das einzige, was er erwischt hat, war dieser Fisch und der ist kaum größer als sein kleiner Finger.

Satt werden sie davon nicht.

Der Duft wird stärker, als er ihrem Lager näher kommt. Als er um die letzte Ecke, die letzte Baumgruppe, biegt und das Flugzeugwrack sichtbar wird, erkennt Manuel, dass seine Vermutung richtig war. Ihr Lagerfeuer brennt und auf dem notdürftigen Gestell, das sie zum Kochen gebaut haben, thront eine Schüssel. Kevin rührt darin herum.

Manuel bringt das letzte Stück hinter sich, dann lässt er sich neben Kevin fallen. Den Fisch wirft er neben sich in den Schnee. Kurz huscht Kevins Blick hinüber, doch die Schüssel beansprucht sofort wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich.

Manu hat trotzdem die Enttäuschung in seiner Miene aufflackern gesehen.

"Was is'n das?" Jetzt, wo er so nah ist, erkennt er, dass die Schüssel wirklich für diesen Duft in der Luft verantwortlich ist. Es befindet sich eine Flüssigkeit darin, rot, Richtung schwarz, außerdem treiben allerlei kleine Dinge darin herum.

"Glühwein."

Manu dreht den Kopf, er sieht Kevin an. Er ist dünn, so wahnsinnig dünn... Seine Wangen sind eingefallen, da können nicht einmal mehr die Bartstoppeln darüber hinwegtäuschen. Aber seine Augen glänzen.

Kevin versteht seine Musterung jedoch anders. "Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Dass das Verschwendung ist. Dass ich lieber einfach nur Wasser geschmolzen hätte und Beeren gesammelt und so weiter. Aber -"

"Zuhause ist Weihnachtszeit." Manus Stimme klingt kratzig. Und scheinbar reicht diese Kleinigkeit aus, dass Kevin den Verteidigungsmodus wieder abschaltet. Mit seinem Stock scharrt er im Schnee herum, er senkt seinen Blick.

"Ja. Mit Weihnachtsmarkt und Glühwein und so weiter."

In Manus Hals bildet sich ein Kloß. Nur ein paar Worte haben gereicht, damit er ein Bild vor Augen hat von rappelvollen Straßen, von Menschen überall, von Menschen auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt, von Menschen, die Glühwein trinken und lachen und Spaß haben und -

Endlos weit von hier entfernt. Endlos weit von hier entfernt, da ist das tatsächlich so. Und er und Kevin sitzen hier, irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Alleine. Mit einer Schüssel, in der sich etwas befindet, was Kevin als Glühwein bezeichnet, aber verdammt, es fehlt nicht nur das Drumherum, nicht einmal Kevins Pseudo-Glühwein hat ansatzweise etwas mit dem Original zu tun. Geschmolzener Schnee mit Beeren und ein paar Zweigen - so soll das nicht sein.

So soll das alles nicht sein.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir in der Weihnachtszeit immer noch hier sind."

Kevin zuckt die Schultern, er beugt sich nach vorne, um einen weiteren Blick in die Schüssel zu werfen. Mittlerweile sind sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie beide wissen, wann es einfach nichts mehr zu antworten gibt und was soll Kevin schon sagen? Als das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist, waren sie erst einmal froh, das Unglück heil überstanden zu haben. Dass das erst der Anfang vom Unglück sein sollte und dass es sich so lange ziehen würde, daran hätten sie in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen nicht gedacht.

"Denkst du, sie suchen überhaupt noch nach uns?"

Nun reagiert Kevin doch. Er dreht sich ruckartig zu ihm um und packt ihn am Handgelenk. Besonders viel Kraft hat er zwar nicht, aber Manu hat inzwischen auch nicht mehr viel entgegen zu setzen, deshalb tut das echt weh. "Hör' auf, so 'nen Scheiß zu sagen - oder überhaupt erst zu denken. Natürlich suchen die noch."

"Aber wenn sie uns bisher nicht gefunden haben..." Es fühlt sich einfach gerade so aussichtslos an. Das tut es Tag für Tag, doch Kevins Erinnerung, dass es da draußen noch eine andere Welt gibt, ein anderes Leben, ihr altes Leben, das hat ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

"Sie suchen trotzdem weiter. Und irgendwann werden sie alles abgesucht haben. Selbst wenn sie uns jetzt immer wieder verfehlt haben... Irgendwann erwischen sie auch den Fleck hier. Wir sind ja nicht mal weit vom Kurs abgekommen oder so." Kevins Blick ist eindringlich und oh, Manu würde ihm so gerne glauben, würde ihm so gerne vertrauen, aber er hat eine Scheißangst. Die Chancen stehen so schlecht, schlechter als sie es jemals gedacht hätten und mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, mit jedem Tag, den sie hier im Nirgendwo festsitzen, werden die Chancen, dass man sie lebend findet, kleiner.

Dann wird Kevins Blick ganz weich. Er lässt Manus Handgelenk los, greift stattdessen nach der Schüssel. Nachdem er ein paar Mal hineingepustet hat, hält er sie Manu entgegen.

"Hier. Glühwein."


End file.
